


Gummy Bears

by Ravestablood



Series: Tricksy Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Paganism, Pre-Relationship, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: A group of pagans kidnap Sam, keen on sacrificing him to their god.However, their god isn't too happy with his sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a re-vamp to my original story of Gummy Bears. I wanted to make it better so I rewrote it :). I might continue this, but it depends on how this one goes. Kudos are always appreciated!

When Sam woke up his sight was blurred. Quickly blinking, he was slowly able to bring his eyesight back into focus. Right in front of him, Sam saw at least a dozen people in dark robes surrounding him. The were all encased by candles which encircled the area. 

Sam groaned, his head was hazy. This must've been from the drugs these people had given him. Trying to move his limbs, he noticed that both his arms and legs were tied to an altar. A cool breeze fluttered by, making his whole body shiver, as goosebumps appeared all over his skin. Confused at how cold he was, he looked down and realised that all his clothes were gone. _"Great,"_ he thought. _"Dean is going to kill me,"_. That was, if these supposed pagans and their god didn't kill him first.

Thinking back, he tried to remember what got him here. He remembered that he was on his way to the library to do some research for a school paper. Sam was so occupied in hs thoughts that didn't hear anyone coming up behind him. He only realised he was being followed when he was grabbed from behind and a cloth covered his mouth. It smelt heavily of chloroform.

With both his arms and legs tied, there was no way he was getting out of this. Even if he did manage to untie himself, there were about twelve people around him. No way he could fight them all off. The only thing he could do his sit and pray that his dad or Dean realised that he was gone.

The people in robes then began to arrange themselves. Forming even rows and falling to their knees in front of him. They all starting chanting in an old language Sam didn't know the name of. The candles around them flickered, and it got increasingly darker in until it all stopped. The lighting returned to normal and everything was silent. The people seemed to be waiting in anticipation, not moving from their spots on the floor. That's when Sam noticed the man standing in the back of the room.

Sam was scared. He was naked tied to an altar, defenceless, and at the mercy of whatever god these people were sacrificing him too. That's what he knew he was; a sacrifice.

The man, no, the god, Sam realised bitterly, was slowly advancing himself forwards with a stoic expression. He was on the shorter side, with golden eyes and golden hair to match. He was unbelievably handsome, not that Sam was going to admit that. The look on the god's face darkened when he took in Sam's form completely. When he got to the head of the group, he stopped, and stared at Sam for five, long seconds before turning at looking and his followers.

“How dare you,” The deity's voice stayed levelled and calm. It made him all the more terrifying. Everyone in the room flinched, even Sam, who knew that the rage was not directed at him. There was something about this god's voice that made something stir inside Sam's stomach. His voice was like liquid gold, and even though the given situation, Sam wanted to hear more of it. “What has that boy done to deserve this?”

A brave follower stood on trembling knees. His head was down and his sweating, shaking hands were clasped together. “My Lord, he-he's a virgin” Sam cringed externally at that word. Dean never lets him forget that little fact and always trying to set him up on dates. Typically the little sisters of the girls he hooks up with. After rejecting girl after girl, his older brother doesn't seem to get that Sam simply isn't attracted to them. Not that he would ever want Dean to clue into that little fact.

The god turned back from his followers and acknowledge Sam, striking golden eyes meeting hazel. “What's your name, kid?”

“Sam,” He says with less confidence than he had hoped for.

“And how old are you, Sam?” He saw no point in lying, the god could probably easily figure it out if he wanted to.

“Sixteen,” The god's expression seem to darken even further. The brave follower who was still standing suddenly reached for his throat, and began gasping for breath. The god didn't take his eyes off of Sam as the man fell to his knees. The gasping and wheezing continued until the man collapsed onto the ground, dead.

There was fidgeting amongst the other followers. They knew that they displeased their god and they knew that they were all going to pay the consequences.  
Turning back to the people in robes, the god didn't even glance over at the dead man. “This boy is innocent. You know that I only take people who deserve to be punished. You think I want him because he is a virgin? Think again.” Scanning over the crowd, the god sneered. “I'll be back to deal with you all soon.” With a snap of his fingers, Sam found himself in a new place.

It was brighter here, fancy furniture was artfully placed around the room. It was homey and much warmer than where they were previously. However, he wasn't alone. The god was also there with him. Sam's head was aching from the drugs, and his wrists and ankles hurt from the binds. He didn't know what this deity was going to do with him.

“Don't worry, kiddo. I'll bring you home soon.” Sam looked wearily at the figure in front of him. With another snap of the fingers, Sam was fully clothed with bandages over his injuries.

“Why are you helping me?” Sam knew he should've kept his mouth closed, but he couldn't help it. Shouldn't this god be killing him?

The god sighed. “I may be a god, but I'm not cruel. Name's Loki.” Sam squinted his eyes in thought.

“Loki? As in the Scandinavian Trickster God?” Loki looked shocked, partially because the kid knew who he was.

“Bingo. And how do you know that?” Reaching into his back pocket, Loki pulled out a cherry sucker and popped it into his mouth.

“I'm a hunter. My whole family is. The kind of make me learn this stuff.” Sam says. He was still weary of the god, but Loki hadn't made a move to kill him yet.

“Hunters? Ah, that explains how calm you are about all this.” Reaching into his pocket again, this time Loki pulled out a bag of gummy bears. He handed them over to Sam, who took them hesitantly. He already established that this god wasn't going to hurt him, he just wasn't a big sugar fan.

“It's not like a want to be a hunter.” The trickster lifted a single eyebrow.

“Oh? And why is that, Sammich?” Sam scrunched up his face at the nickname, but didn't comment.

“It's hard, moving around place to place. I'm never able to make friends or stay in one school. It's always, 'pack your bags, Sam. We're leaving' and I hate it. I mean, the saving people thing is great, but you never get a thank you. The only thing I really look forward to is my brother.”

“What about your parents? What's wrong with them?” Sam sighed at the question. “Sorry, kid, after this I'll stop prying. I just want to get to know my sacrifice a bit better.” A playful smirk and a little nudge was given to him and Sam knew he was kidding.

“My mom, she's out of the picture. She died when I was six months old. A demon killed her and sent my dad on a rampage.” Loki stiffened at his words, but Sam didn't seem to notice. “Everyday is the same thing, looking for the demon. Every time my dad looks at me, it's with this disappointment. I know he blames mom's death on me. He's told me himself.”

Sam felt the tears coming forward, but he refused to let them fall, not here. “I just want to leave, and never go back.” He was being weak and he knew it. Hunter's weren't supposed to cry, but he just couldn't help himself.

Loki knew who this kid was. This was his brother's vessel. The one who was going to let Lucifer out of his cage. But looking at this kid, he was nothing like Gabriel thought he would be. This boy's soul burned brighter than any other human he's ever seen. A soul that was chained by the shackles of destiny. Sam didn't deserve anything that was going to happen to him. And then, right there, Loki made a split decision.

“Then come with me.” He has this sudden urge to protect this boy; to stop everything. He felt a strange attraction and he didn't know what it was. It awoke something in him, something that had been sleeping for centuries.

Sam's eyes widened, this was not the reaction he was expecting. “What?”

“Yeah! Come on, kiddo! It'll be fun!” Sam didn't know what to say. The god was friendly enough, but did he really want to go with him? It was an interesting proposition, to say the least. “You could be my little apprentice. Tricksters, you know, aren't much different from hunters. I can give you everything you want, kiddo.”

“But-but Tricksters, aren't they killers?” Friendly or not, this guy has still killed people in the past.

“Well, it depends on your definition of a killer. I do kill humans, yes, but only the ones who deserve to die.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. He didn't see much of a difference.

“Murderers, rapists, thieves, and the occasional ordinary douche bag.” The option of going with Loki was getting more and more appealing. He did want to get away from his father, but was it really worth leaving Dean?

“Do I have to make a decision now?”

“Of course not, kiddo. I can give you a few days to think about it.” Sam nodded his head. “When you make a decision, just say my name and I'll be there.” Loki lifted his hand, getting ready to snap Sam back to his motel room.

“Loki?

“Yeah?” Sam gave Loki a small smile.

“Thank you.” The god returned the smile, much bigger than Sam's.

“No problem, kiddo.” And with a snap, Sam was back in his motel room he shared with his dad and brother. He realised that he still had the bag of gummy bears in his hand. Sam smiled down at it. It looked like things were soon looking up for him.

 

John and Dean came back into the motel room the next morning, looking exhausted. Dean didn't even bother saying anything before making a break to the bathroom to take a shower. His dad took all of their bags and placed it on his bed.

Sam was on his laptop, continuing his research for school. He had stayed up all night to think about Loki's offer and because of it, he didn't get any sleep.

“What are you doing?” John asked, looking at Sam with those same, accusing eyes.  


“I'm working on a school paper.” He replied.

“Don't bother. Pack your bags, Sam. We're leaving.” There it was, those same exact words he told Loki about the night before.

“But, dad!” Sam exclaimed. He wanted to say he couldn't believe it, but he really could.

“No buts! We are leaving this town in one hour, I expect you to be ready by then, understand?” Sam sighed and lowered his head.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I'm going to get breakfast, I'll be back in twenty minutes.” John grabbed the keys and left with a slam to the motel door. Sam heard the Impala's engine running as it drove away.

Looking towards the bathroom door, Sam knew Dean wouldn't be out for at least that time. Grabbing his duffel, he stuffed all of his belongings into his bag as fast as he could. He didn't have much, so it only took him about five minutes.

Checking to see he didn't leave anything behind, Sam slowly sat down on the bed he and Dean shared. _"I'm doing the right thing"._

“Loki?” Sam felt the bed sink beside him. He looked to his right and saw Loki sitting there with a bag of sour skittles.

“Have you made your choice?” Sam nodded slowly. He looked at the bathroom door and heard the shower still running. He felt the tears coming on, but this time he didn't stop them.

“I want to go with you.” Loki smiled sadly and put his arm around Sam's shoulders. He knew that Sam was upset to leave his brother.

“Alright. Welcome to pagan hood, kiddo.” And with a snap, they were gone.

 

And when Dean finally came out of the bathroom, the only thing that was left of Sam was a bag of gummy bears laying ontop of their bed.


End file.
